


Lick it off my lips like you needed me

by AngelOnFire (Katherine3)



Series: Neil with DID [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine3/pseuds/AngelOnFire
Summary: Andrew has some fun times with Stefan





	Lick it off my lips like you needed me

**Author's Note:**

> No one helped me with this chapter specifically, but I'm still grateful to all of my DID consultants for all their help, so shoutout to them.
> 
> Make sure to read the previous fics of the series to get a little background story!
> 
> I wanted to introduce some other alters, but I didn't feel in the mood, sorry. Maybe next time, though.

Andrew takes a deep breath, as he stares up at the ceiling. He can feel her fingers on his earlobe and even though he tries to play it cool and make it look like he doesn’t care, he can’t help but clench his fists on his shirt.

“Relax, it’s not gonna hurt that much,” Sam says with her usual soft, calming voice.

“I am relaxed,” Andrew mumbles, his grip on the material tightening. He doesn’t have to look at her to know that she’s giving him a patient smile.

He can hear Sam unscrewing the cup off one of Kevin’s whiskey bottles and glances over to see her pour some of it on a cotton ball and then looking back at him.

Their eyes meet for a second and Andrew quickly moves his head to stare back at the ceiling.

Sam moves closer to the couch and hums, “you can always change your mind, Andrew. Just say a word and we’ll stop.”

“I’m fine,” Andrew says, before taking another deep breath. He can feel the wet cotton ball being rubbed over his ear and then there’s a moment of pause as Sam probably rubs it over the needle.

Then Sam moves close again and taked his earlobe in her fingers, the tip of the needle pressing against his skin and stinging a little.

“Ready?” She asks simply.

Andrew mumbles a ‘yes’, before he squeezes his eyes shot. He always wanted to have his ears pierced, maybe even have a tunnel in the future, but he never trusted anyone to touch him and just generally be so close to him to do it.

But he trusts Sam. And besides, she said she’s done it before, so it should be okay, right?

Andrew can feel the needle go into his ear and coming out the other side. Sam was right, it doesn’t hurt as much as he imagined it would. Sure, it does hurt a little, but he’s had worse. He did worse to himself.

Barely ten seconds after the biggest pain, Sam moves back and happily claps her hands, “all done.”

Andrew opens his eyes to look at her and she’s staring at him with a big, delighted smile.

“Seriously? That’s it?” He asks, his hand moving to his ear. He touches the earing and winces a little at the pain it causes. He can feel his own pulse in his ear, which is a bit uncomfortable.

“Yes. Remember to take care of it, though. If you take the earing out it’ll heal, but if it’s messy it might leave a scar,” she warns and he just nods, not really listening, as he gets up from the couch and goes to the mirror.

His ear is red, but there isn’t any blood. And there it is, a black piece of metal going through his ear. He almost smiles at the sight. Almost.

“Thanks,” Andrew says, as he turns to look at Sam, but she isn’t there anymore. Neil is staring at him, tilting his head as he watches Andrew.

“You didn’t tell me you wanted to pierce your ear,” Neil hums.

Andrew shrugs, “it’s my body, so not really your business.”

Neil rolls his eyes, as he gets up from his kneeling position on the carpet, “obviously. But it’d be nice to know about my boyfriends plans and dreams.”

This time Andrew rolls his eyes. He never said anything, as he didn’t think there was a point. It was pretty much a spur of the moment decision, he told Sam about it, Sam said she pierced ears before and she could do it for him and a moment later he was already laying on the couch.

Neil gets close to him and takes in the view, “suits you.”

Andrew hums in response, before looking at himself in the mirror again. It feels weird, seeing himself with the earing, and he just wants to touch it all the time, even though he knows he shouldn’t or it might get infected.

Andrew glances at Neil in the mirror and frowns at the obvious switch. The person blinks for a second, before they look up at him and send him a huge smile.

“Hey there, handsome. Heard you have an earing and I just couldn’t not see it.”

Andrew turns around to look at Stefan properly, “are you just gonna switch every time I turn my back on you, or…?” He trails off, and can see the smile on Stefan’s face growing. Andrew lets out a little sigh and tilts his head so the man has a better view of his new earing, “and?” He prompts, wanting the other’s opinion.

“And you look amazing. Good that you picked Sam, she did all of my piercings, she’s really good at it,” Stefan says, before touching his ear. The body dosn’t have any piercing holes.

Stefan hums, before he lets his hand fall and takes a step towards Andrew, “you look really sexy with it.”

Andrew looks up at Stefan and just raises an eyebrow in response, “do I?”

“Oh yeah,” Stefan quickly confirms with a nod, before he leans in, leaving a few inches between their lips. He always does that, letting Andrew make the last move and decide if he wants the kiss or not.

Andrew leans in, crushing their lips together. They go straight to making out, not bothering to build up to it.

“Yes or no?” Stefan pants between their kisses, his breath hot against Andrew’s lips. The blond lets out a long hum, before he mumbles a quiet ‘yes’ and then a hand rests on his chest, pushing him backwards.

Andrew’s back hits the wall and for just a second he feels panic raising in him, but then the hand disappears and the only place that connects the two of them is their mouth.

They kiss until Andrew’s lips are sore and they both have trouble catching a breath. When Stefan pulls back, his cheeks are red and he’s smiling like a crazy person. Andrew would know, he had that kind of smile on his face for years.

“You know,” Stefan says, when he’s able to speak again, “Kevin and Nicky won’t be back for at least an hour.”

Andrew only nods in agreement, just looking at the other with a bored expression, even though his face is probably just as red.

“And I wouldn’t mind spending this time in the bedroom, with you, and just having a little fun,” Stefan continues, moving his body closer, but still not touching Andrew, “I don’t think I’d be able to resist you with that sexy new piercing of yours,” He ads in a seductive voice, which just makes Andrew scoff and roll his eyes as an attempt to hide how Stefan’s words are really making him feel.

“Oh, come on,” Stefan says, moving his head so they’d look each other in the eyes “we all know you can’t resist those baby blues and I know that all you think about right now is running your hand through my hair, gripping it tight while my mouth works on your-”

Andrew doesn’t let him finish, just gives Stefan another hard kiss, before taking the other man’s hand and just dragging him into the bedroom to shut him up.

Stefan’s mouth is just as annoying as Neil’s, even though their repertoire is very much different.

An hour later, when Nicky and Kevin walk through the door, Andrew and Stefan are sitting on the couch and watching tv, the blond having a tub of ice cream on his lap and eating it slowly while his boyfriend eats popcorn from a bowl.

Nicky lets out a long sigh as he throws himself next to Stefan with a groan, “if I hear one more word in Italian, I will flip the fuck out. This was the longest lecture of my life. I’m telling you, I’ve been there for a week, there’s no way it was just over an hour.”

Andrew wants to tell Nicky to shut up, as he’s actually interested in the movie they’re watching, but luckily Stefan just shoves a handful of popcorn into his cousin’s mouth and it works wonders.

Nicky hums as he’s mounching on the popcorn and in his peripheral vision Andrew can see the tall man watching the two of them. After a moment he frowns, “wait, when I was leaving Neil was wearing those sweats,” he says, before he gasps, quickly getting off the couch, “ew, don’t tell me you were having sex on the couch,” he exclaims with a whine.

Stefan laughs at that and grins up at Nicky, “calm down, of course we didn’t do it on the couch.” He reaches over and takes Nicky’s hand to pull him back down into sitting position. “We did it in Kevin’s bed,” he ads, looking up at the other striker.

Andrew looks up to see Kevin looking at them in confusion that quickly changes into annoyance, his face going red as he leans down to face Stefan, “I hate you.”

After that Kevin just goes to the bedroom, slamming the door behind himself and Andrew sighs when Nicky and Stefan both start laughing loudly next to him. He’ll have to rewatch the movie when he’s alone.

“Andrew, what is in your ear?” Nicky asks suddenly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Your comments and kudos give me life.
> 
> If you have any questions about the fic, want to chat or just have a new friend you can contact me on my Tumblr: Kasiulenka133.tumblr.com or Discord: Andrew#5283 ; I'm always happy to chat and meet some new people :)
> 
> If someone with DID reads this and finds something offensive or inaccurate, please don't be mean to me. I did a lot of research, but I obviously don't know everything. You can inform me in the comments if I did something wrong and I'll try my best to fix it.


End file.
